First Day of Kindergarten
by Collie-Writer
Summary: Alex has a flashback to the first day she met Harper in kindergarten, when they had to take a nap in a serprated room from the rest of the class because they snored. References to the episode "Marathoner Helper." One-shot


**MY NOTE: HEY THERE EVERYONE. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY BUT DEFFENTLY NOT MY LAST. I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA AFTER WATCHING THE END OF "MARATHONER HELPER." IT'S THE STORY OF THE DAY ALEX AND HARPER MET IN KINDERGARTEN. I DON'T THINK THAT ANYONE HAS DONE THIS STORY YET. BUT, IF THEY HAVE CAN YOU TELL ME? THANKS :) HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!!! R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!**

"_When did you become the most amazing person in my life?"Alex Russo asks her best friend, a smile wide on her face. _

"_Since the first day we met in kindergarten."Harper Finkle smiles back at her best friend. _

"_Oh yeah," Alex nods her head, suddenly remembering that day._

"_We had to take naps in separate rooms because we both snored." Both Alex and Harper put their heads together and made a loud, obnoxious snoring sound. Then they both burst out laughing and Alex rested her head on her best friend's shoulder. Yeah, Harper really is the most amazing person in Alex's life. Alex flashed back to the first day she met her best friend, on the first day of kindergarten._

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Alex," Theresa Russo called her five year old daughter, walking into her room. She smiled when she saw her baby girl still asleep, rolled over on her stomach. Alex was snoring loudly, which was natural for her. "Alex," Theresa whispered, walking up to her bed then gently sitting down on it. "It's time to get up. It's your first day of kindergarten." Theresa patted her daughter's back lightly, trying to wake her up.

Alex slowly opened her eyes then sat up, smiling. "It is?! Yay!"

"Now get dressed. Your outfit is over there on your bedside table. Then come downstairs." Theresa kissed her only daughter's forehead before leaving the room. She loved how excited her daughter was to actually go to school. Her dark eyes shined and her skin seemed to glow with excitement.

"Okay," Alex jumped out of bed, now fully excited. Today she was changing from a pre-school baby to a kindergarten big girl. Alex quickly pulled on her new pair of jeans and orange top before she raced out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Theresa and her dad, Jerry Russo, were sitting at the table. Her older brother, Justin, was sitting at one of the bar stools, eating pancakes.

"Alex, I made some big girl pancakes for my big girl," Jerry smiled, standing up to go hug his daughter.

"That's right daddy, I'm a big girl!" Small Alex wrapped herself around her dad.

Jerry couldn't help but wonder if she would be like this in eleven years, when she would be starting her junior year of high school. Small tears pricked the back of his eyes as he thought about his little girl growing up. He pulled away from his daughter and told her to go sit at the bar with her brother.

"I'm so excited," Alex told her brother while she tried to climb up on the bar stool.

"Why?" Justin asked, looking at his little sister.

"I'm in kindergarten now; I'm officially a big girl!" Alex smiled proudly, sticking her nose up in the air.

"You're still a baby. Kindergarteners have nap time. First graders, like me, don't." Justin smiled down at his little sister.

"But…I…But…" Alex stuttered, amazed. She still has nap time? Really?

"Alex, sweetie, that was going to be one of your surprises. Here you go." Theresa stood up and handed Alex a bright green rest mat.

Alex stared at it, mad.

_***AT THAT MOMENT SHE NEVER KNEW WHAT AMAZING GIFTS NAP TIME WOULD BRING HER***_

It was almost one o'clock, and school was going good. Alex liked her teacher, met a few nice girls, and ran away from boys at morning recess who she swore had cooties.

"Okay class, time for nap time." Miss. Connor, Alex's teacher, announced. The kids all went over to their cubbies and got out their rest mats. "Um, Alex Russo and Harper Finkle, would you please come here. Bring your mats." The teacher announced.

Alex slowly stood up, looking around for the Harper girl. She saw a girl with shoulder length dark auburn hair stand up and slowly grab her rest mat decorated with shoes and dresses. Harper was wearing a yellow dress with white tights underneath.

Alex and Harper slowly walked up to their teacher, not making eye contact with each other.

Miss. Connor smiled and waited for them to come up to her desk. Once they did she started talking. "You two aren't in trouble. Just both of your parents said that both of you snore, so I am going to let you girls have nap time in a different room so you would have to keep everyone else up."

Alex wanted to protest. She wanted to stay in the class room with her new friends, especially Gigi. Gigi seemed nicer than all the girls in her class. Alex watched her "friends" laugh at her as she got escorted out of the room with Harper, the girl who was playing on the playground by herself.

The teacher led them down the hallway to the small pre-school room the school had. Since the pre-schoolers were only there in the morning she figured it would be the perfect place for the snorers to sleep. Miss. Connor opened the door and let Alex and Harper in before her.

Alex looked around the room, mad. The walls were painted to look like a jungle. Overly animated animals cover the walls, big smiles on their faces. The ceiling was even painted to look like the sky.

"Well, here you two go. You two can roll your mats out right here by the door. I'll be back in an hour to wake you two up." Miss. Connor closed the door behind her, locking the door from the outside so the two girls couldn't get out.

"This stinks." Alex folded her arms after she rolled out her mat. For the first time in her life she wished that she could be Justin, who didn't have nap time. She plopped down on her mat but didn't lie down. "I want to be in there, with my friends." Alex pointed to the door, feeling tears well up behind her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Harper laying down on her mat and closing her eyes.

"Hey! You're not going to sleep are you?" Alex asked Harper, folding her arms again.

"Um…" Harper sat up and looked at the brunette. "No?" She guessed, unsure of what to say.

"Good because I need someone to talk to. We're big girls and big girls don't take naps." Alex smiled proudly.

Harper nodded and stuck out her hand, "I'm Harper."

"Alex," Alex smiled at Harper but never shook her hand.

"My family just moved her from Boston. Have you lived here your whole life?" Harper asks, suddenly taking interest in Alex.

"Yup," Alex sighs. "My Daddy owns a restaurant and we live above the restaurant in an apartment. I'm pretty sure out street is Waverly Place." Alex nodded, that sounded right in her head.

Harper nods and then smiles, "I like your shirt."

Alex looked down at it and then looked back at Harper smiling brightly, "Thanks! My Mamma bought it for me last week. It's from Gap!"

Harper nodded and then whispers, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Do you want to be my friend?" Harper was scared to ask Alex this. She seemed so cool and she already had all the friends she needed.

"Of course," Alex smiled.

The two girls talked for the next forty five minutes. They laughed and found out a lot about each other. Alex found out Harper wants to design clothes for a living and Harper found out that Alex loves to poke things with sticks.

At 1:58 the door handle started to shake like someone was trying to unlock it.

"Miss. Connor," Alex warned, being the first one to see the handle shake.

Both Alex and Harper fell down on their mats, instantly pretending to be asleep.

"Quick, pretend to snore." Alex whispered.

Both girls created a loud, obnoxious snoring sound then burst out laughing.

When the handle began to turn they were both instantly quiet, waiting for their teacher to enter the room.

The door creaked open and Miss. Connor walked in. "Alex, Harper, time to wake up."

Alex and Harper both slowly sat up, rubbing their eyes, attempting to use their best acting skills.

"Did you two have a good nap?" Miss. Connor asked while helping Harper stand up.

"Yeah," Alex nods, smiling over at Harper. She instantly knew she had a new best friend.

_***THE REST OF THE YEAR***_

For the whole year of kindergarten Alex and Harper looked forward to one o'clock every day. Miss. Connor would take them down to the usual room and leave them by themselves for the whole hour.

The two best friends would play with the fake kitchen set in the corner, make up plays with the toy chest of dolls, and drew with the pieces of paper and crayons that the pre-schoolers left out.

The second that either Harper or Alex would see the door handle start to shake they would throw whatever they were playing with down on the floor and then dive onto their rest mats, pretending to be asleep.

Miss. Connor wakes them up, help them stand up, and then walk them back to the class room.

Harper and Alex loved their days of kindergarten.

_*****END FLASHBACK*****_

_Alex, looking back on it today wishes she could go back to that year. She misses the small pre-school classroom and the dolls her and Harper used to play with. She wishes that she could go back to a time where she didn't have to worry about her wizard powers or the wizard competition. Alex didn't even know she was a wizard in kindergarten, let alone what a wizard was._

_Over the eleven years so much has changed. Harper has gone crazy with creating clothes and not caring what people think about her. Alex has gone boy crazy, pretending she doesn't care what people thinks about her._

_But, Alex does know one thing hasn't changed over the eleven years, her best friend. She knew her and Harper are going to be best friends for life._

**WOOHOO!!! FIRST STORY DONE!!! I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT :). PLEASE TELL ME ANYHTING I COULD HAVE DONE BETTER OR ANYTHING ELSE. I KNOW IT WAS SLOW MOVING, SORRY ABOUT THAT. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :). PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
